


El día después.

by Sasukitsu



Series: 4ever [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukitsu/pseuds/Sasukitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doro y Stell se han reencontrado, ahora miran al futuro con esperanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día después.

**Author's Note:**

> Como es el día de mi cumpleaños, voy a subir otro oneshot de Doro y Stell. Espero les guste.
> 
> http://www.nombra.me/significado-uso-origen-nombre/gregorio.html

Stiles se desenredó suavemente de su amado, buscando su ropa. Él era una chispa, pero básicamente humano, y estaba congelado de haber dormido en el suelo pese a tener un calefactor propio, su Sourwolf. Los lobos realmente eran todoterreno, solo en casos extremos su cuerpo se enfriaba. Buscó su ropa y se la puso, mientras miraba amorosamente a su Doro.

Era extraño para él que su Doro y su Sourwolf eran las mismas personas. Bueno, Derek ahora era más dulce y menos hosco, más tierno y menos duro y mucho más amoroso, era como si Derek hubiera sido solo una mitad y abrir sus recuerdos como Doro lo hubieran completado. Tal vez incluso él había sido así, porque claramente su magia había estado fuera de lugar y su TDAH había sido el resultado por el exceso de magia que recorría cada parte de su ser.

Se sentó junto a su amado, después de taparle con su abrigo, y acomodar su cabeza en sus propias piernas extendidas. Sus ojos de miel se encontraron nuevamente con las iniciales grabadas en la piedra de la gruta y sonrío. Era lindo que fueran tan apropiadas para sus dos vidas. Doro y Stell. Derek y Stiles.

-Es bonito verte sonreír así, mi corazón.

Stiles sintió el amor correr por sus venas, y miró hacia su Doro, acariciando con suavidad su rostro amado.

-Estaba pensando que nuestras iniciales grabadas en la piedra son adecuadas para las dos vidas que tenemos, mi amor.

Derek tomó la mano que acariciaba su rostro y sonrió también, dulcemente.

-Si. Siglos pasaron y aún son las adecuadas. También tu nombre es distinto, pues solo sé tu apodo en esta vida, me falta tu nombre real, parece que sigues la tradición de tu pueblo incluso en esta época, Stiles.

Stiles bajó su cabeza y besó los labios sonrientes de su amado.

Nuevamente la ropa de Stiles sobró y sus cuerpos se hicieron uno. El fuerte cuerpo de Derek dominando el suave y dúctil cuerpo de Stiles, haciendo el amor con suavidad y ternura, dándose un banquete con la piel del otro. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que no pudieron más.

Un par de horas después, Derek estaba medio dormido, abrazando con suavidad a su amado, cuando la voz suave de Stiles le despertó de golpe.

-Mi nombre es Grzegorz, mi madre me lo puso en honor al abuelo de mi padre. Los niños y muchos adultos no saben pronunciarlo correctamente, por lo que decidí que un apodo de mi apellido, Stilinski, era el adecuado para mí.

Derek abrazó con más fuerza a Stiles, y le besó en la mejilla.

-Es un nombre muy hermoso, mi amor.

Stiles sonrió perezosamente y se dejó llevar por la comodidad que le daba su amante, durmiéndose de nuevo.

Derek lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, rodeándole con sus extremidades de un modo posesivo y feroz. Que Dios tuviera piedad por los que intentaran dañar a su Stell, porque él no descansaría hasta que todos perecieran bajo sus garras. Esta vida él protegería a su amado de todos, lo juraba por su vida y honor.

El estridente sonido del móvil de Stiles los despertó, y el joven de ojos dorados se desenredó suavemente de su amante. Al ver el número de Scott se alarmó.

-¿Hay algún problema, Scott?-preguntó con ansiedad.

Derek se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse.

-Si, hermano. Cora me ha llamado presa del pánico, Derek ha desaparecido. Yo no puedo sentirle tampoco a través de los bonos de la manada y estoy muy preocupado.

-Mmm, voy a ver qué puedo hacer, Scotty, no te preocupes, ya mismo voy para allá.

Stiles colgó el teléfono y miró seriamente a su amado.

-Derek, enséñame tus lindos ojos de Sourwolf.

El de ojos verdes puso sus ojos en blanco, burlonamente, y dejó que su lobo saliera a la superficie. Ojos rojos de alfa saludaron a un para nada sorprendido chispa. Stiles comenzó a reírse un poco maniáticamente.

-¿Qué pasa con mis ojos, corazón?-le preguntó un poco incomodo el hombre lobo.

-Eres un alfa de nuevo, mi amor.

Derek casi se cae de culo de la impresión.

Stiles protegió de extraños su pequeño escondite y añadió un par de hechizos más para que nadie metiera sus narices en su gruta.

-Voy a buscar mi jeep, tú vete de camino a Beacon, porque la manada está frenética buscándote. Al perder tu estado de Beta, has salido de su pack automáticamente.

-Lo sé, a ver qué se me ocurre para explicar que soy un alfa otra vez.-suspiró Derek.

-Es fácil, Sourwolf. En tu camino te encontraste con un alfa enloquecido a punto de desgarrar a un cazador, y por la bondad de tu duro corazoncito, esperaste a que dicho cazador se desmayara de sus heridas y diste caza al alfa salvaje, tomando su chispa alfa y salvando el día.-dijo Stiles con voz dulce y burlona.

Derek lo miró durante varios minutos en silencio, y nuevamente suspiró.

-Es una buena idea y el argumento es el tipo de cosas que yo solía hacer antes de recordar nuestra vida pasada.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-rió Stiles muy satisfecho.-Por eso se tragarán el anzuelo en un instante.

Derek despeinó con cariño el pelo de su amado, y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos, mi corazón.

Stiles le vio marcharse con el alma estremecida de puro amor. Su Doro estaba otra vez en su vida. Era tan afortunado.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al pueblo para tomar a su querido jeep, su espíritu casi brillaba de puro amor y gratitud. Ofreciendo sus más sinceras gracias a los dioses, Stiles miraba al futuro con optimismo. Esta vez esperaba vivir durante muchos años con su Doro…bueno, su Derek esta vez.


End file.
